Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to three-dimensional (3D) modeling and, more particularly, to a thumbnail image creation apparatus, and a 3D model data management system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a solid modeling technique called additive manufacturing (AM), three-dimensional printing, rapid prototyping (RP), or the like has drawn attention.
Data used in the solid modeling technique is data obtained by processing, for use in modeling, three-dimensional data input and created by a 3D scanner or 3D-computer aided design (CAD) system, and is generally called three-dimensional shape data, or 3D model data.
The 3D model data refers to a model representing a solid shape with a combination of so-called polygons (triangles), and is created, by using modeling software, through editing and processing for obtaining a shape that a user desires in addition to modification for enabling modeling. The 3D model data subjected to editing and processing in this way is stored in a modeling software's own file format, and is managed with a method appropriate to a use environment of each user.
Meanwhile, a various pieces of 3D model data are created, and it is therefore difficult to identify each piece of three-dimensional model data by using only a file name or meta information of a file. Because of this, included among pieces of modeling software is software that creates a thumbnail image of three-dimensional model data for the purpose of facilitating identification of the content of a file and that displays it in association with 3D model data.
In creation of a thumbnail image of 3D model data, it is difficult to select an optimal viewpoint. This is because an image of a 3D model viewed from a specific viewpoint is not necessarily an image that is highly recognizable in accordance with the shape or orientation of the 3D model data.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-151979 discloses a method of creating a thumbnail image for which a certain viewpoint (specified on the basis of the presence of an object or part of the object, a spatial position, color, or character information) is specified.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-151979, however, creation of a thumbnail image corresponding to a shape characteristic of 3D model data has not been considered. For the user, it is desirable to enable automatic creation of a thumbnail image containing a feature portion of 3D model data, thereby facilitating identification of a 3D model data file.